A Mother's Love
by Flowery Essence
Summary: Using the Return card, Sakura goes back to times before she was born to see her deceased mother however, she was warned not too...
1. Wishful Thinking

Chapter One: Wishful thinking

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Card captor Sakura, this is just a bit of fun!_

With her duty as Card captor Sakura over and her destiny as the Clow master fulfilled Sakura became…well bored after a while and with purely a lack of things to do Sakura came to realize she was dwelling on the death of her mother a lot in recent weeks.

"Hey, Kero, the Return card burns up a lot of magical energy right?" Sakura asked

Kero nodded "why"

"I don't know what's come over me lately but I miss my mum…more than ever…I was wondering if I borrowed the power from the magic cherry tree I could go back to the time when she was alive" Sakura replied, her eyes wide with hope,

Kero almost choked on his food

"Sakura, I'm sorry but that is the most insane idea I've ever heard besides, not only does using the Return card eat magical energy very rapidly, how do you intend to get back? And I really don't think your mother would recognise you" Kero sighed.

Sakura couldn't sleep a wink that night,

"_Kero's right, I mean when 'Return' was captured, in order to bring me back Li had to use the Time card which also uses a lot of energy" _Sakura thought however, the more she convinced herself to listen to Kero, the stronger her desire became…

"_But I was so young when my mum passed away, for ten years I have dreamed of that warmth and love only a mother could give, of that tender, soothing smile only a mother could give" _Sakura thought as she wept.

The next evening after telling her father and Kero she was having dinner with Madison, Sakura headed towards the magic cherry tree, the same tree's power which was used when Sakura went back to Clow Reed's time…if it worked for that, why wouldn't it work now?

After taking a deep breath Sakura began

"_Please take me to the time my mother was alive"_

light filled the area…this was it…for the first time Sakura was going to see her deceased mother…an event she had been dreaming about for so long…

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **__Well that was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was so short…please review and tell me what you thought good? Boring? See ya! _


	2. First Meeting

Chapter Two: First Meeting

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CCS this is just a bit of fun!_

_**Authors Note: **__Hey! Finally another update, sorry it took so long hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Sakura was standing in the middle of a pathway which was surrounded by cherry blossoms, which were already blooming beautifully,

"This kind of reminds me of the story Madison's mother told me, about my father's first encounter with mum" Sakura thought aloud,

"Nadeshiko! Are you okay!" a young woman's voice cried

"I'm fine Sam, I just tripped"

"What…again"

Sakura heard as she saw two young girls around the age of sixteen dressed in sailor schoolgirl uniforms walking towards her,

"Honestly, I can't believe how clumsy you are sometimes" the girl with short brownish red hair laughed

"It's not my fault…must've been born a klutz" laughed her friend, but wait…Sakura recognised the clumsy one with long dark curly hair…it was her mother…and Madison's mother!

Sakura was naturally excited and nervous about this and, after much hesitation decided to approach the young girls herself,

"Err…Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto and well I just wondered if any of you knew the way to the elementary school" Sakura asked shyly

"Awww, what a cute little girl, the elementary school is just over there on the left" Sakura's mother smiled

"Okay, thanks so much miss!" Sakura replied before turning and running towards her elementary school.

Sakura couldn't believe it; she actually conversed with her mother for the first time in ten years,

"All the stories I heard from my father and Samantha were true, my mother really was a kind, gentle person" Sakura thought happily, as she was standing there daydreaming and smiling to herself she didn't notice the fast approaching girl of her own age walk toward her.

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" the girl asked

Sakura all of a sudden returned to reality, only to notice a pretty young girl with long, black wavy hair and black rimmed circular glasses in front of her,

"Oh yes, I…I'm fine" Sakura replied blushing

The young girl simply giggled and said "My name's Claire Maple, I go to school here and I'm in the fifth grade, what about you?"

"Err…I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and well…I'm new here and I'm going to be starting here tomorrow in the fourth grade" Sakura replied

"I…see…well then…I'll see you tomorrow Sakura" Claire smirked before turning in the opposite direction,

"She was unusually friendly; people don't normally introduce themselves within the first second of their encounter…" Sakura thought, however she was too much worried about the meeting with her mother than about Claire…and this was the first of her many mistakes.

"What a foolish girl, to trust people so quickly, oh well not that I mind anyway…just makes my job that little bit easier…

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **__What did you think? And what did you think of my OC Claire Maple? Please review and let me know and thanks for reading see ya!_


	3. It begins

Chapter Three: It begins

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own CCS this is just a bit of fun!_

* * *

"It's so good that Sakura's not around, I mean, with all due respect sometimes you need a break from her you know" Kero thought aloud, just then the phone rang,

"Oh great, she left her phone behind…oh well she knows I can't answer it and besides the caller will probably leave a message anyway" and as Kero expected they did,

"Hi, Sakura its Madison" Kero gasped picking up the phone

"Madison?" Kero asked

"Oh, hi Kero, is Sakura there, I need to talk to her about tomorrow, she's coming round to bake cakes for my mothers birthday" Madison replied

Kero's heart missed a beat,

"Hold on…that's not right…I mean she told me this morning that she was going to your house" Kero cried

"No…well she's not here…oh no, Kero where is she Madison panicked

"Calm down, ok I know where she's gone, I heard her father and brother leave the house so if you come over I'll be able to explain in more detail"

"I understand!"

Meanwhile back in the past Sakura was sitting on a bench in Penguin Park admiring the view when suddenly…

"Hey, I know you, you're the little girl I saw this morning, did you find the elementary school?" asked a strikingly familiar young girl

It was her mother

"Oh, yes thank you for your help miss!" Sakura replied

"No problem, may I ask the little girl her name?"

"I…I'm Sakura Kinomoto"

"Sakura! Wow what a coincidence, I mean I've always said if I ever have a daughter of my own I'll call her Sakura – or cherry blossom, my favourite flower" Nadeshiko laughed

"What's your name?" Sakura asked the young girl sheepishly

"Oh, excuse my manners, I'm Nadeshiko, the brown haired girl you saw me with yesterday was my best friend Samantha" Nadeshiko replied.

Both Sakura and Nadeshiko was too heavily into their conversation to notice Claire Maple sitting directly opposite at the other end of the park,

"That has to be one of the sweetest things I've ever seen! You know I feel almost bad…for having to destroy them" Claire smirked

"_You talking to yourself again?" _said a female voice which came seemingly from Claire's mind

"No, I'm simply plotting your plan of escape…and a way to destroy Sakura for good" Claire replied,

The voice in her mind simply said _"Good, but remember it's best that you do it discreetly" _


End file.
